The Problem With Clocks
by Phi-chama
Summary: Ever notice how the clock just won't move when you really need it to?


------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've been reading all the school fics so far, and they're all  
great! =) Have you noticed that Duo seems to be a favorite to  
feature? Believe it or not, this is what my Chemistry class is actually  
like.... =P  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNINGS: Not much, actually; some swearing, and a shounen-ai  
reference so small you'll miss it if you blink!  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Problem With Clocks  
by Phi [umezaki@postmark.net | http://aurabuster.net]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hate electronic clocks. Passionately. Always have,  
probably always will. There's no way to tell how fast time's going by,  
and I really need that in this class.  
  
Change, damn you. Change!  
  
I must have been staring at the same numbers for the past  
five minutes, I swear. Which actually wouldn't make any sense if you  
thought about it, because the clock is supposed to change every  
minute. Key word: supposed to. Ack, that's two words. Nevermind.  
  
Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored  
booooooooooooooooored....  
  
I hate Chemistry. Nah, scratch that... Chem's okay, I just  
hate this class. It's soooooo boring... and right after lunch, too....  
Food makes me sleepy. I can't help it. It makes me want to cuddle up  
with a big snuggly Heero-bear and drift to La-La Land.  
  
Oh, God. I can't believe I just thought that. I'm so  
embarrassed. If I'm blushing, somebody's going to die.  
  
I wish it was a Lab Day. Those're fun. All those chemicals to  
play around with, and the Bunson burners, and the gas, and the  
matches, and.... Oh God, I'm starting to drool. I ~really~ wish it was  
a Lab Day.  
  
The damn clock won't change. How am I supposed to get  
out of here if it won't move? Ch. It's so inconsiderate.  
  
I hate being in the front. And my teachers know it, because  
they keep putting me there. I hate seating charts, too. It's my theory  
that they use them just to make their students' lives miserable, by  
making them sit the farthest possible distance from anyone remotely  
considered to be a friend and in the place they least want to sit, and  
then they go laugh their asses off in the Teachers' Lounge 'cuz they  
can get away with it. It's their one form of entertainment. I swear, it's  
the truth. Ask them if you don't believe me. They'll deny it, of course,  
but it's true.  
  
Maybe I should pay attention or something. Take notes.  
Doodle. Anything to stay awake. Seifert's droning on and on and on  
and on and on.... Doesn't he ever get tired of hearing his voice?  
  
If I can't get a Lab Day, I'd settle for a work day. Really, I  
would. C'mon, give one to us! I even brought my book today, see?  
Geez... at least I can talk when we do that. And move. I reeeeeeeally  
need to move. I can't sit still for this long without feeling funny. My  
feet get cold and my butt gets numb and it *hurts*. I'm not lying.  
  
I steal a glance over to Trowa, who's in the row to my left  
and two seats behind me. I have to stiffle a snicker as I notice his  
eyes are sort of glazed over and his head's drooping just a  
leeeeeeetle bit. Snicker, snicker. I can't help it. I have self-control, I  
really do; it's just that I choose not to exercise it most of the time.  
Life's more interesting that way.  
  
Is it possible to die from boredom? I don't think so,  
because I would have keeled over a looooooong time ago if it's true.  
And Seif-dog[1] would definitely be considered a mass-murderer.  
God, could he BE anymore dull? Ahh... he's okay, for an old guy, I  
guess, but would it hurt him so much to make things a little more  
interesting?  
  
I wish I was sitting behind Heero. He's just too fun to mess  
with. I know exactly what I'd do to him, too; I'd take this pencil, and  
point it at the back of his neck, and poke and poke and poke and  
poke and poke....[2] I'm snickering again. And getting strange looks.  
Geez, don't these people have anything better to do?  
  
I then realize where I am. Nah, guess not.  
  
But seriously, Heero is fun. I think I could poke him for  
hours on end.[3] And watch him tense just a little with each prick,  
until he's finally so annoyed that he'll turn around and shove my face  
into the desk. Or maybe grab my braid and wrap it around my neck.  
Or punch me.  
  
You can tell I've done this before.  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. Figures, doesn't it? I get stuck in the most  
boring class in the history of the entire universe with the two least  
talkative people ~ever~. I wish Quatre was here. He'll at least pass  
notes with me. Or Wufei. Yeah, Wufei! Geting a reaction out of him is  
easy, a lot easier than Heero. Maybe not as much fun,  
though. When you get Heero to react, you feel like you've really  
accomplished something.  
  
I really should pay attention. I can't even remember what  
we're supposed to be learning. Seifert does that to you. After a while  
you just sort of tune him out, and then you realize what you're doing  
and you try to focus in again, but you come back in the middle of the  
lecture and you get totally lost. So you end up giving up trying to  
listen to him and tell yourself that you'll study the lecture guide on  
your own, but then a mission comes up and you get back at like three  
in the morning and all you want to do is sleep but you can't 'cuz  
you've got homework that's due and then when the test comes up  
you're completely lost and fail it miserably and people wonder why  
you're doing so badly in school so you really want to say "Hey, why  
don't ~you~ trying being a Gundam pilot?" but then they'd know  
who you were and Heero would kill you 'cuz you've compromised the  
mission.  
  
I'm staring at the clock again. I can't help it, it's a bad  
habit. It hasn't changed much since I looked at it last. That's the  
problem with clocks; they don't move nearly as fast as you want them  
to. I wonder who invented time. If I ever find him, I'll kill him. My life  
would be a lot happier if I didn't have to live by time.  
  
Change, dammit. Before I blow you all to Hell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] -- Yes, the kids in my class actually call the teacher "Seif-dog."  
He doesn't seem to care.  
[2] -- Yep, I got this from the picture! I was just too good to resist....  
[3] -- Not THAT way, you hentais....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
